


Who are you?

by mangacrack



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hearing Voices, Insanity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-24
Updated: 2011-07-24
Packaged: 2017-10-21 17:19:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangacrack/pseuds/mangacrack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'll always be there, Sam. I'll always be there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who are you?

**Title:** Who are you?  
 **Author:** mangacrack  
 **Characters:** Sam, Lucifer  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Spoilers:** post Season 5, nothing specific for 6  
 **Warning:** angst, insanity?  
 **Word count:** 622  
 **Summary:** I'll always be there, Sam. I'll always be there.

 

There seems to be no end of it. Endless driving on a never ending road. Same diners, same weather, same hunts. It doesn't really change.

 _Why it should be?_

Because it's supposed to be different. We saved the world, but no one really noticed.

 _It's always been this way. Humans are ungrateful._

I know. I noticed that. Hence the pain in my leg when the farmer we saved shot me. He never thought twice.

 _Do you regret it?_

What?

 _Saving him. From the rikasha which it lived under his house._

No I don't think so. I just wished he had seen it.

 _Giving an old man nightmares worse than every war he survived, just so you would get a bit appreciation?_

Shut up!

 _I'm just asking..._

I said: Shut. Up.

 _No, I won't._

Why not?

 _Because I'm here._

Stupid answer.

 _...here in your head._

Great. And how do I get you out of it?

 _I don't know. I'm just here to bother you._

That I get, but why do you have to sound like him?

 _Who?_

Lucifer?

 _I sound like Lucifer? Interesting._

It it?

 _Yeah. Because, since you haven't noticed, I'm just the small voice in your mind, provided by your consciousnesses. Every human has it._

And?

 _Don't you think it's hilarious, you let the devil exist in your head, all on your own, after you spend so much time and energy into getting rid of him?_

…

 _Did I hurt your feelings?_

How can you, if your 're just a figment of my imagination?

 _Am I?_

What?

 _A figment of your imagination..._

Didn't you just say so? If your're my consciousnesses than it's me who makes you sound like Lucifer, nothing else. It also means I'm just talking to myself, not the devil.

 _I like you, Sam. Always did._

You're not making sense. I'm not making sense. Because you are just a result of my fucked-up mind. But it would also mean that I like myself. That approve my own actions or am at peace with myself...

 _And you're not?_

Considering what I did, when I was running around without a soul? No, I don't think so.

 _But it would mean that I'm not just a voice._

You're a voice. A voice in my head.

 _A voice that doesn't belong to yourself, since you can't seem to like yourself._

I could be just going insane. Or I'm possessed.

 _By whom?_

You? The yet unidentified voice?

 _I'm not possessing anyone. Certainly not you._

Now, that's a relief!

 _Well, not anymore..._

What?

 _I said, I'm not possessing you anymore. I certainly did. On earth, in hell …_

…

 _Ah, Sam. Did you really think you could get rid of me? You said YES. I'll always be with you. I'll always be there. No matter where you go._

 

“Sam”, Dean asked when he saw his little brother bolt out of his seat after he stared into the air the past two hours. “Are you alright?”

Sammy seemed to be a bit startled, a pit pale, but Dean couldn't find any signs of his little brother being seriously hurt. He checked, right after they had killed the monster.

“Yeah. I'm, Dean. Thanks.”

Sam's voice trembled a bit, but Dean knew that it was probably the post-hunt aftermath. It could make you have nightmares in broad daylight. Still, he would watch out for the next incoming Motel, because Sammy slumped back into his seat and was closing his eyes in a way that screamed for 'I want a dreamless sleep, right now!'

 

 _I'll always be there, Sam. I'll always be there._

 _For you._

**Author's Note:**

> Do you the feeling, when you're talking to yourself till a point when it gets ridiculous? Until you doubt (even if it's just a moment) that either you aren't sane anymore or the voice could be really there? Well, poor Sam.


End file.
